


Hawowin

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid!Taemin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Hari ini hari Rabu yang cerah sekali. Mataharinya senyum lebar sampai giginya kelihatan. Tapi Taemini tidak tahu ini tanggal berapa, kata ibu lebih dari sepuluh dan Taemini belum bisa berhitung lebih dari sepuluh. Kan Taemini baru masuk TK.





	Hawowin

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Taemin beserta ibu, Choi Minho dan Kim Jonghyun beserta ibu adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.

Kata Mino hyung hari ini hari hawowin. Orang-orang pakai baju aneh biar dapat permen. Taemini mau permen tapi tidak punya baju aneh. Taemini cuma punya seragam sekolah.

Taemini dipakaikan baju tidur macan sama ibu. Katanya itu sudah lucu seperti mau ikut hawowin. Tapi kan kalo jadi macan Taemini harus seram tidak boleh lucu.

Biar dapat permen kata Mino hyung kita harus teriak ‘permen atau dijahili!’. Jadi waktu di depan rumah Jongyon hyung, Taemini teriak ‘permen!’. Soalnya kata ibu guru Taemini tidak boleh jahil.

Rumahnya Jongyon hyung itu sama rumahnya ibu guru Taemini. Kalo ibu guru dengar Taemini bilang dijahili, nanti kalo ibu guru suruh Taemini duduk di kursi berpikir bagaimana? Taemini kan maunya permen, bukan dihukum.

Ibu guru hari ini bilang, katanya Taemini boleh jahil kalo tidak dikasih permen. Jongyon hyung tidak mau kasih Taemini permen, padahal hyung juga jadi macan seperti Taemini. Sesama macan kan harus saling bagi.

Bokongnya Jongyon hyung Taemini gigit. Soalnya Taemini lihat di tv kalo macan bertengkar gigit-gigit. Taemini gigit bokong hyung biar hyung tidak bisa balas gigit Taemini. Kan Taemini tidak keliatan.

Taemini pulang bawa permen banyak. Kata ibu, ayah juga mau ikut hawowin jadi Taemini menunggu ayah di depan seperti ibu guru Taemini dan Jongyon hyung. Taemin duduk di kursi dino tapi Mino hyung di lantai soalnya tidak cukup.

Yang datang bukan ayah tapi dokter gigi! Taemini lari sambil menangis ke tempat ibu. Taemini tidak mau ikut hawowin lagi. 

 

18.05

07.11.18


End file.
